


Changing

by Mswriter07



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:  vamp!Eliot/priest!Nate - work it however you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own just playing with them.

One night while Nate was closing up the church he saw a flash in the corner of his eye. He looked and didn’t see anything else. He chuckled to himself, “My imagination is getting to me again. I need to get more sleep.” Then he went to his room and fell asleep.

The next day he was in the Vestibule and saw a blond woman walk in. She walked over to him and handed him an envelope and said, “This is a letter from my boss. Read it and meet him at three p.m. He’ll tell you more when you get there.” She left after that.

Nate sat in a chair and pulled the letter out. Before he read the letter he looked at the beautiful scrawl on the paper and then sighed. He read the letter and decided he would pray for this stranger just in case. He was a curious man but he wasn’t too sure about the person he was supposed to meet later that day. Father Paul walked over to Nate and asked, “Who was that young woman?”

“She gave me this letter from her boss. I’m to meet him at three today.”

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. Just that he needs to talk to me privately.”

“Whatever it is be careful.”

“I will.”

At three Nate arrived at a secluded café and sat in the corner and waited for the man. A few minutes later a man entered wearing a worn cowboy hat that fit his head just right with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. His plaid shirt hugged him in all the right places over a tank top and his jeans while relaxed were form fitting. He wore a pair of worn work boots to finish the look. He sat in front of Nate and said, “Glad you could meet with me.”

“I was free this afternoon. Father Paul is doing the service tonight.”

“Father Paul?”

“My best friend. How do you know who I am?”

“I’ve been watching you for a while now and I think I chose right. You’ll be able to help me and my assistant.”

“What am I helping you with?”

“I’m on the trail of a demon.”

“Demon? Are you sure?”

“Yes. Demons exist.”

“I know that. What are you to be hunting a demon?”

“I’ll tell you shortly. That isn’t important right now. What is, is that you have a possible connection with this demon.”

“I have a connection to a demon that you’re hunting and I’m a priest. How does that work itself out?”

“Just does.”

“Who is this demon that you’re looking for?”

“His name is Sterling. Very powerful but very stupid.”

“If he’s stupid why haven’t you found him yet?”

“I’ve found him but it’s a little more difficult than just physically killing him.”

“So you need a priest for what? Still not following your logic here.”

“Here’s the story and you can ask your questions after. No interruptions.”

“Okay. Go on.”

“First my name is Eliot. Second, I need you, because I can’t step foot on church grounds…”

“Why can’t you?”

“Because I can’t. I’ll tell you the reason later.”

“What do you need me to do Eliot? This entire meeting has been pretty confusing.”

“Follow this list and meet me at the address at the bottom. There I’ll tell you why I can’t walk into a church.”

“What if I can’t finish this list?”

“It’s a list of supplies. You should have everything or know where to get those items.”

“Okay. When do you want to meet again?”

“Tomorrow night at eight.”

“Make it ten because I have nightly church duties tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you then Nathan.”

After Eliot left Nate just sat in his seat. He didn’t know what it was about him but he hoped that he would be able to hold true to his vows. He took a deep breath and left the small café and went back to the church. Nate moved to his room quickly and put the list on his desk. A knock interrupted his thoughts and he opened the door to see Paul standing there. He invited Paul in and he asked, “Is everything okay?”

“Everything is fine with me. I tried to ask you when you came in but you didn’t seem to hear me.”

“Oh. Sorry. Just got back from meeting Eliot.”

“And who is this Eliot guy? What does he need you to do?”

“He needs me to gather up a few things he can’t get for a task that’s been set to him.”

“Okay. What does he need?”

“A little holy water and few other things.”

“Is he doing an exorcism?”

“Don’t know. He’ll tell me tomorrow night when I bring them to him.”

“You have church tomorrow.”

“I know. I’m meeting him afterwards.”

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“No. I’m good.”

“Don’t do anything rash Nate. I know you, you’ll do something and it’ll come back to bite you.”

“I know.”

Two weeks after Nate helped Eliot he went for a walk and found himself pressed against an alley wall. “What did I tell you about walking alone?”

“That I could find myself in trouble. Am I in trouble?”

“You’re lucky you ran into me.” Eliot breathed against Nate’s neck as he smelled his blood.

Nate dropped his head and exposed more of his neck and Eliot took the invitation. He kissed and licked along the back of Nate’s collar and Nate groaned against the wall. “More.” Nate moaned as he pulled one of Eliot’s hands around to rest against his chest.

That seemed to break Eliot’s concentration and he backed away. “No.”

Nate turned around so he could see Eliot and he leaned against the wall. “Eliot we’ve been brought together for a reason. I helped you defeat Sterling and these run-ins aren’t coincidental. One of us is following the other and seeing as to how you know my schedule it would have to be you.”

“Only to watch your ass. Make sure nothing happens to ya. People are startin’ to get an idea and I don’t like where this could lead. It wouldn’t do either of us any good.”

“I’ve been praying and asking God what it is he wants me to do and I still don’t know. I’m trying to keep to my priestly duties but I hear you constantly in the back of my head and I wonder what else God might have planned for me if I happen to leave the cloth.”

“Don’t leave the cloth and this is the last time you’ll be seein’ me. My time in this city is over with and it’s time for me to move on.” Nate went to move closer to Eliot but Eliot held his hand out. “No Nathan. Thanks again for helping with Sterling. Good bye.” Then Eliot vanished just as quickly as he showed up and Nate walked back to the church.

As he walked up the steps it seemed to take more effort than usual to get to the doors. He slid down the wall when he made it to the top of the stairs and his body shook in quiet sobs. He had his face buried in his knees with his arms locked around them rocking gently.

Father Paul found him a couple of hours later still crying and sniffling. He sat next to Nate and asked, “What happened?”

“I fell in love. I was rash when you told me not to be. I ruined it. I don’t understand what happened.”

Paul pulled Nate into his arms and asked, “Who did you fall in love with?”

“Eliot, the man I helped.”

“You told me you helped him destroy a demon. What kind of person is Eliot?”

“He’s a faithless man.”

“So he’s an atheist?”

“Not exactly. He believes in good and evil but his soul is in an eternal limbo.”

“Is he nonhuman?”

“Yes in a sense. He’s very human but he’ll never know a permanent death like we will.”

“So what is he Nate? Stop with these half answers you’re giving me.”

“He’s a vampire. They exist Paul. I’m not crazy.”

Nate looked up at Paul and Paul said, “So that would explain needing a priest to help destroy the demon but you do realize that he just used you for that right?”

“He did but there’s something else there. It’s only been a short amount of time but I don’t want him gone. I feel safe with him.”

“You don’t feel safe at the church?”

“I do but when I’m not around Eliot I constantly hear him talk in my head and I miss him and I don’t know what to do. He told me not to leave the church and that tonight was the last time I would ever see him again.”

Paul was running his fingers through Nate’s hair and brushed it off his neck. He saw a couple of small teeth marks and a red spot. “What did he do Nathan?” Paul asked tapping the back of Nate’s neck.

“He didn’t do anything.” Nate sobbed remembering those frantic licks and kisses before he ruined it.

A moment later from the sidewalk Nate heard a voice, “Nathan.” More of a growl but Nate didn’t care he was out of Paul’s arms and down the steps quickly. He wrapped his arms around Eliot’s neck and buried his face in his chest. Eliot wrapped his arms around Nathan’s body and held him tightly. “I’m sorry Nathan.” He breathed.

Paul followed Nate down the steps and asked, “What is going on?”

“Give me a moment.” Eliot whispered as he carded his fingers through Nate’s hair and raised his chin. Eliot nodded to Nate’s collar and Nate pulled it off easily and put it in his pocket. A moment later Eliot had Nate in a gentle kiss belying his strength and Nate sighed into the kiss. Eliot took advantage and slid the tip of his tongue in Nate’s mouth and Nate wound his fingers in Eliot’s hair as he made the kiss deeper. Eliot let Nate lead for a minute before he took over and moved his mouth down to kiss and nip at his throat and jaw.

“El…” Nate moaned.

Eliot pulled away and Nate pulled his hands from Eliot’s hair but kept them close on his shoulders. Eliot’s hands stayed on Nate’s hips and he said, “We’ll figure something out. I’ve caused you to break too many of your rules. I’m sorry.”

Nate moved one of his hands to Eliot’s face and stroked his cheek. “None of this is your fault Eliot. I broke my vows because I know what we are doing is right.”

“Nathan, darlin’ I shouldn’t have made myself known to you. You fell because I’m here.”

“I fell but you caught me. We’re men, we sin but God will forgive me this.”

“No he won’t.” Eliot said.

“Just think. What if my path was to become a priest so I could meet you so that I could help you and be with you.”

“No Nate. That’s not why you became a priest.” Paul said.

Nate turned around and asked, “Why did I become a priest Paul? To help people? Huh?” He went back over to Eliot and said, “This feels right. I’ve been praying for months and this happens. Do you want to know what I asked for?”

“What did you ask for?” Eliot asked quietly.

“I asked to find my other half. I know God loves me but I knew that someone else was out there for me. Eliot is that person…”

“But you said he was a vampire?”

“It doesn’t matter Paul. I love him.”

“You can’t love me.”

Nate looked at Eliot and said, “You know I don’t give a shit about what is going on. I love you and you feel it too.”

“I think you need to go to confessional Nate.” Paul said.

“This is what I’m doing right now Paul. I’m trying to confess that I’m in love with this man, have committed a litany of sins in the last ten minutes, and would rather go home with Eliot because I feel safer with him.”

“Don’t say that darlin’.” Eliot said as he took a step away from Nate.

Nate looked at Eliot and said, “I’ll do what I need to do to stand next to you for as long as you want me. I’m sending the diocese my resignation. I’m not fit to do my job anymore.”

“Can you at least think about it?” Paul asked.

“I’ve been thinking of resigning for many months. Helping Eliot solidified my reasons.”

“Okay Nate. Just come in and we’ll finish this conversation.”

“The conversation is over. I’m leaving with Eliot and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Just a private word with Eliot and then you two can go.” He stepped off the church steps and stood next to the building.

Eliot walked over to Paul and growled, “What?”

“Do you want Nathan? I mean really want, like to change him to what you are?”

“I do. He’s right when he said that I feel this connection too. I’ve watched him for months before I had my assistant bring him that letter. He was straying from the church years ago but he went back and now he’s figured out what he wants.”

“I knew you were an evil bastard.”

“Can’t stop fate. Now I’m going to go.” Eliot walked back over to Nate and asked, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Eliot took Nate back to his house that he was using while in Boston and led him inside.

“So what do you want to do?”

“I want us to finish what we started.”

“First we have to meet with the council and then we’ll be able to do what we want.”

“Okay. Who are the council?”

“Sorta like family. Once they meet you everything will be all right and then we can leave the city and do what we want.”

“Then let’s meet them.”

Eliot pulled Nate close and whispered, “You’re a horny bastard.”

“I might be a priest now but in high school I did have sex. I know what it is and I know that I want you right now.” Nate breathed against Eliot’s ear and tangling a hand in his hair before kissing him again.

Eliot had the two upstairs in a flash and tossed Nate on the bed. He started to pull his clothes off and growled, “Off. Now.” Nate followed his orders and laid on the bed undressed waiting on Eliot.

When Eliot slid on top of Nate they started to battle with their tongues and Nate gave all control to Eliot. He just melted back into the bed and followed Eliot. His fingers in Eliot’s hair tightened and Eliot moaned his appreciation and his other hand stroked Eliot’s cool back. As Eliot moved his mouth down Nate’s throat to his chest he could feel the heat permeate off Nate’s body and sweat slid down his face.

Nate moaned and his body arched off the bed trying to feel all of Eliot. His skin felt like it was on fire and Eliot’s seemed to alleviate some of the heat being so cool. “Please Eliot.” Nate’s fingernails scraped lightly over Eliot’s back and Eliot growled low in his throat. Eliot came back to take Nathan’s mouth in his and found Nathan panting heavily. He wiped some of the sweat off Nate’s forehead and cheeks and said, “Almost Nathan.”

“I’m not going to last much longer.” Nate groaned pushing his forehead against Eliot’s shoulder. Eliot could feel his body pull in some of Nate’s body heat and found himself feeling warm for the first time in a few centuries. He worked Nathan enough so he wouldn’t hurt him and slid inside his waiting body. Feeling Eliot inside Nate’s body relaxed against the bed and he pressed his head into the pillows under him tipping his head back in unknown invitation. He moaned and panted trying to pull Eliot down closer so they could kiss.

Eliot stayed braced on his elbows observing Nate’s posture and grinning at how Nathan seemed be subconsciously inviting him to take his life right then and there. He lowered himself on Nate’s still too hot body and took his mouth in a deep kiss. Nate’s hands stroked Eliot’s sides and back coming to rest on his hips making short steady strokes into his body. He bent his legs and it opened himself up more and Eliot picked up on the pace. His thrusts became faster and deeper and all that could be heard were grunts, moans, and skin slapping skin as they both reached for their orgasms.

Eliot propped himself up on one elbow and took Nathan’s dick in his hand. He got a steady rhythm between his thrusts and getting Nathan off and planted wet kisses along Nate’s jaw and throat. Nate had his hands tangled in the sheets writhing and moaning, “Feels good El…harder…” Nate tossed his head and rode out the harder thrusts. Eliot bent down and licked along his carotid artery and smelled the blood flowing. “Oh gods…yes…” Feeling Nate about to come he bit along the vein gently and felt Nathan explode coating his hand and their stomachs. He finished a minute behind and emptied himself inside Nathan’s body.

He fell against Nate and felt his heart slowing to a normal pace. Nate wrapped his arms around Eliot’s body and said, “I want you to change me.”

“Not tonight. Let me have this small moment.”

“So tomorrow?”

“After you meet the council and then you can give me a final decision.”

“I’ll still want this.”

“Good. Now let’s go to sleep.” Eliot pulled up the sheet and wrapped himself around Nathan getting comfortable. Nathan laced one of the their hands together and fell into a restful sleep.


End file.
